dragon text
by Angel Talon
Summary: Dragons point of view of how to train your dragon.
1. Chapter 1

I'm stuck

 **AN: This is my first fan fiction. Pretty much I was wondering what the dragons in HTTYD were saying since the Vikings only can guess. Au where dragons have cell phones and people don't. I don't own ANYTHING.**

 **M.N=monstrous nightmare**

 **N.F=night fury**

 **Hooky= Hookfang**

 **k.a= killing arena**

 **Thank Skytalon for the inspiration.**

Toothless watched as the strange human hatchling finished cutting the ropes holding him down. Once set free Toothless pinned the scrawny person to a nearby rock to make certain he doesn't runaway. Taking a deep breathe, he began speaking slowly and loudly, "THANK… YOU… FOR…NOT… KILLING…ME!"

Toothless, hoping his message of gratitude got across, leapt into the air and started to fly away. At least that was the plan. Toothless felt a sudden pain in his left tail side. Frowning the dragon landed in a cove. Toothless stared at his tail trying to remember when he lost the left tail fin. Then it hit him. _Why that little human hatchling cut off my tail fin!_ Toothless thought angrily.

Pulling out a black and green cell phone Toothless texted:

Hooky I'm stuck N.F

How's stuck stuck? M.N

Lost tail fin, cove N.F

Chains, k.a M.N

I'll try some dragon else N.F

U better M.N

Toothless sat down his cell phone and looked over at the pond. _I still need to eat something_ …


	2. Chapter 2

Be Gentle

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Like I said, this is my first Fan fiction and the chapters might stay on the short side until I'm more comfortable with this. Also, I mentioned this is HTTYD, but I forgot to mention that HTTYD2 also as some parts. (Dragon Lady is Valka Haddock)**

 **D.L=Dragon Lady**

 **T.T=terrible terror**

 **Ss=Sharpshot**

 **N.F=night fury**

 **T=Toothless**

 **Claw nest=face book**

 **Partnered=friended**

 **Was called being watched, now it is Be Gentle. (chapter explains why.)**

 **I own NOTHING!**

Amazing how much harder it is to fish when you can't hover over the unsuspecting prey. Toothless looked around bored out of his mind. He decided to text his old friend, Sharpshot. The two friends rarely see each other ever since the terrible terror was captured by humans. Luckily for Toothless humans don't know about cell phones and Sharpshot kept his.

Ss want 2 hear something bizarre N.F

Umm T? Hookfang posted on claw nest your predicament T.T

He'd what?! N.F

Yup sorry about the tail T.T

When last time on claw nest T.T

Last night b4 shot down N.F

Wait were u on claw nest during a raid? T.T

I got off with hookfang 1/2 an hr ago N.F

U were! Flying and texting is a safety hazard! T.T

No wonder u lost tail fin T.T

Thanks Ss, thank u so much N.F

Toothless put up his phone and went to sleep with nothing else to do…

~time lapse-next day~

 _Got to get out, got to get out, got to get out!_ Toothless mentally screamed as he jumped up, wings spread out and tried to fly out. Of course his futile would fail, since night furies cannot fly with a missing tail fin. It still gave him something to do. Giving up Toothless headed to the pond and tried to grab a fish swimming near the surface, only for it to dive deeper into the water, out of reach.

He looked up when he heard a rock fall. It was the same weird human hatchling as before, quietly watching. _That's not creepy at all_ Toothless thought sarcastically. Toothless looked up and noticed the boy's large forest green eyes. Positive he seen those eyes somewhere before, Toothless pulled out his phone again and texted Dragon Lady.

B4 kings nest any hatchlings? N.F

Yes 1 boy D.L

This him? N.F

Toothless quickly took a picture of the human hatchling, who was still watching his every movement. _He really knows how to creep out a dragon_ Toothless thought.

A mother never 4gets D.L

He's Hiccup D.L

Hiccup is staring at me N.F

Be gentle with him D.L

Toothless looked up and was startled to see that Hiccup was standing next to him, arm outstretched. _Be gentle_ , Dragon Lady was worried about her hatchling, a mother's instinct. Toothless never met Dragon Lady in person. Just like other members of the rebellion, he partnered her on claw nest.

In fact, Toothless knows little to nothing about humans. _Be gentle_ , are human hatchlings fragile or humans in general? _Be gentle_. How dangerous is Dragon lady when provoked? Don't humans do something with their hands when greeting others? What is it? _Be gentle_. Toothless decided _not_ to find out the answer to one of his questions. Slowly, Toothless leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Hiccup's outstretched hand.

A warm feeling of trust filled the cove. Once Hiccup left Toothless updated his claw nest profile:

See above human hatchling? Be gentle or wrath of Dragon Lady.


	3. Chapter 3dragon torture

Dragon Torture

 **Sorry, writer's block. I have not abandoned this story. Skytalon mentioned that I've been following the story real close. Reminder this is fanfic, expect me to veer of course in future! No more hints, it take to long, ask for clarification if need it.**

 **I own NOTHING!**

 ***Meatlug's p.o.v***

Meatlug stared at the phone screen. She had heard the rumors that Dragon Lady had a hatchling, but presumed it just a rumor since she did meet up with her and she didn't have a hatchling. Musing over the fact that Toothless, a childish night fury by rumor, was the one to met Dragon Lady's hatchling, Meatlug didn't notice that Dragon Torture was beginning, and it was her turn!

The cage fly open suddenly, startled Meatlug dropped her phone and cracked it. Angry at herself she flew out of the cage yelling, "All right! All right! Beat me up all you want, but you owe me a new phone!"

The normally shy gronkle shot at the shields trying to find the cowardly cage opener. _He's got to be one of these foolish cowards, wooden circles can't protect him!_ Meatlug thought fiercely.

Just then Meatlug knocked a shield of a small hatchlings grasp. Fear exploded in her when she noticed it was Dragon Lady's hatchling, Hiccup. Quickly forgetting the cage opener, Meatlug started to chase Hiccup hoping against hope to apologize. But it seems that Hiccup was terrified of the gronkle and running for his life. _Well, I did just knock his shield out of his hands._ Meatlug thought gloomily.

Pinning Hiccup to the wall of the Torture Arena, the only way to get his attention to apologize, Meatlug opened her mouth to say sorry when a hook looped into her jaw. Startled she let out her last shot to point above hiccup's head. Meatlug turned and glared at her new rival, to her dismay it was the cage opener. "You owe me a new phone." Meatlug growled as she was thrust back in her cage.

*Barf and Belch p.o.v*

Everybody in the Training Arena, or has dragons call it the Torture Arena, had learned that Hiccup the Dragon Lady's Hatchling was there. And Meatlug scared him. Zippleback Barf and Belch was determined to make friends with Hiccup when it's their turn for torture.

Their time came the next day. After knocking out three idiots, thrown a feisty blonde and spooked a husky chicken; Barf and Belch turned to Hiccup and smiled. For some unknown reason, Hiccup was drenched to the bone. The Zippleback didn't really cared though. All they cared was he smelled like EEL!

Frightened, and not wanting to get sick, Barf and Belch started to back up, only it seems Hiccup actually wanted to be friends as he started to follow them! Barf and Belch tried to politely inform Hiccup he smells like death itself when he pulled out an eel and offered it to them! The Zippleback locked itself in its cage.

*Stormfly p.o.v*

Dragon Lady's boy is nice. Stormfly has no clue what the emergency text from Barf and Belch meant about Hiccup smelling like eel. She imagined they weren't happy about the text telling them that TOOTHLESS told him to throw eels at any dragon that scares him.

Yet when it was the deadly nadder's turn for torture, he didn't smell and had no eel. She presumed Toothless gave him a talking to about rebel dragons. That's when the scratching started. Hiccup scratched in all the right places, eventually reaching the soft spot, causing Stormfly to nap.

*Sharpshot*

Light is so pretty. One just got to touch it. Especially one tiny terrible terror. Hiccup put light in Sharpshot's cage. He went back in it to touch the light.

*Meatlug*

Meatlug had to admit. Hiccup is getting better. During last Dragon Torture, the hatchling gave her some dragon nip. Which makes since, with his mother being Dragon Lady and best friend a Night Fury you'll expect him to know dragon secrets.


	4. Chapter 4Sire is an Alpha!

Sire is an Alpha!

 **Sorry, comp probs. I have not abandoned this story. Back to Toothless point of view, with panicking Valka. Met new characters, try and guess how Stoic meets Toothless!**

 **I own NOTHING!**

Toothless had fun. First Hiccup fed him fish, this is when he told the hatchling about the poison known as eels. Next they, ere, crashed into a lake. Apparently Dragon Lady's son knows how to build replacement tailfins. I taught him about scratching and dragon nip. Hiccup found light funny, I still haven't caught it yet.

Today we went flying, without crashing! I snapped a picture and posted it on Claw Nest: Flying with Hiccup. After _nearly_ crashing, Hiccup fell of my back sending me into panic, we flew past thousands of sea stacks at top speed, which is very impressive to me.

We stop for lunch and this is when I taught him every dragon's weakness. I blew a small flame into the mouth of a Terrible Terror while it was building up gas for its flame, causing the little guy to become wobbly. Hiccup just laughed and fed him fish.

The T.T looked up at me, "Hey I just joined the Rebellion three days ago. Are you the rebel night fury Toothless?"

I glanced at Hiccup who is very content petting a terrible terror, "Yes, and my find is Dragon Lady's hatchling Hiccup, what is your name?"

The terror looked thoughtful before saying "Rigmore, but friends call me Iggy."

At that Iggy and I talked late into the night. Toothless then excused himself because he had to get Hiccup home to his nest. Upon arriving at the cove Toothless noticed a strange new scent. Puzzled, he waited for Hiccup to disappear into the wooden nest that the humans called a village.

Sneaking through the trees, Toothless came to a sandy beach clearing. There were others in the clearing, other humans! The alpha appears to be a large burly man with messy brown hair, he was talking to a small skinny man that must been old because his hair was messy white and he leaned heavily on a staff of dragon teeth.

Toothless quickly snapped the scene and sent it to Dragon Lady.

D.L: The old man is Mildew

D.L: I know him same village

D.L: Why is he with Alvin

D.L: the Treacherous?!

N.F: Who!?

N.F: Sorry, treacherous doesn't sound good

D.L: its not! Alvin is leader of outcasts

D.L: and sworn enemy of Stoic the Vast

N.F: isn't that your mate?

D.L: yes he is chief of the hooligans

Now a chief to humans is like unto an alpha to dragons. Toothless doesn't understand why humans give their flocks names, but he does know what happens when two alphas who hate each other crosses paths. War.

N.F: wait your son's sire is alpha?

N.F: this is bad.

D.L: no kidding keep A.T away from hiccup!

N.F: on it!

Toothless went back to the cove and laid down to sleep. Dreaming of plans to defeat the threat of Alvin the Treacherous and his flock the Outcasts. Luckily the new and frightening flock doesn't know that this island is protected by an army. An army of rebel dragons and their gentle human friend.

Sorry for short chapter. Stoic meets Toothless next definitely different from movie. Red Death might leave nest and head to Berk, might not haven't decided, can you tell me what you think?

Tell next time in: _Dragon Text_


	5. Chapter 5Stoic and the Night Fury

**A/N: Computer working today, so gonna update as often as I can. Also let me know if you're strangling Stoic after this. Cave Terrors are the albino night terrors that kidnap Fishlegs in Race to the Edge. I own nothing!**

Stoic and the Night Fury

Iggy's p.o.v

Iggy was flying late at night. He wanted to see Hiccup again. The hatchling is friendly, and the tiny terrible terror wanted to get petted some more. He was nearing the wooden nest that Toothless said Hiccup lives in when he spotted the strangest thing.

A man with short messy brown hair climbed into the window of a big wood cave on top of a hill. Ten seconds later he climbed out carrying a sleeping Hiccup! _Well, that's not good_ Iggy thought worriedly.

Iggy pulled out his phone, glad that he and Toothless swap numbers. Speed dialing Toothless, the small dragon followed the dragon napper. _Why aren't you answering!? Pick up!_ Iggy was on the verge of screaming when…

"…Hello?" Toothless voice sounded wearily on the phone.

Toothless' p.o.v

Toothless woke up to _Mickey Mouse March_ playing with no idea of why. Then he remembered. His ringtone! Clumsily, the big dragon answered the phone.

"…Hello?" Toothless yawned. "Tooth! It's me, Iggy!" came the panicked reply. "Iggy? What's up?" Toothless stifled another yawn. "Hiccup's been dragon napped!"

Toothless was wide awake after that announcement. "What do you mean dragon napped?" "Well, I was flying over the Hooligan Nest, careful to be not seen when a strange human grabbed Hiccup from his family's wood cave!" Iggy was now nearly shouting.

Toothless jumped onto all fours, "hold on Iggy, I know who you are talking about! Get back up _now_!" Toothless roared the last part into the phone. Not waiting for a reply, he hanged up the phone and ran to the sandy beach.

Somewhere along the way Toothless was joined by a large man with neat red hair and grey eyes. The man's hand hovered over his axe handle throughout the run, not noticing the night fury and Toothless likewise.

Arriving at the beach revealed Alvin and his flock being attacked by an army of terrors! There were Terrible Terrors, Night Terrors, and Cave Terrors everywhere! While the Ax man started yelling and attacking the outcasts, Toothless made his way towards Savage **(Savage is the "dragon napper")** where Iggy was fighting. Iggy spots him and hollers,

"Tooth! The hooligan ax man is Hiccup's sire! He is here because humans are fiercely loyal to their mates and any hatchlings they have!"

Toothless grinned, "Good! We need all the help we can get!" Iggy distracted Savage from the fast approaching night fury. When he was close enough to hit savage and no one else, Toothless plasma blasted the outcast unconscious.

Pulling Hiccup to safety, Toothless realized Hiccup's still asleep. _What the uh? How is he sleeping through all this?_ To the night fury's bewilderment. Once positive Hiccup's safe, Toothless rejoined the fight. Stoic was proving himself Alvin's equal in dueling, till he got a scaly helper. Toothless used his tail to trip Alvin. Seeing an opportunity, Stoic grabbed Alvin by the tunic and lifted him up in the air. He then spoke quickly and firmly in the human tongue.

Sitting Alvin down; Stoic, Toothless, Iggy, and all the Terrors watched as the Outcasts fled. Once the enemy was out of site, the terrors all went home and Toothless and Stoic rushed to Hiccup's side. It was late; the sun was going to rise in the next hour. Hiccup was still asleep. Figuring he was a heavy sleeper, Toothless turned to Stoic, "nice moves you got there," he crooned softly. Stoic glanced at him and spoke in his native tongue before gingerly petting Toothless.

The two headed their separate ways. Stoic carried the _still_ _sleeping Hiccup_ home to the wood cave, Toothless headed back to the cove.

Meatlug's p.o.v

Meatlug was watching the video of the fight that happened last night. A changewing by the name of Shimmer claw noticed the fight and filmed it. After wards she posted it on her blog and now it is everywhere on the net.

Meatlug is amazed Hiccup slept through it all. But was relief that there is a human alpha that seems to give dragons a chance. Today is the second to last day of Dragon Torture. Meatlug got ready and tensed.

The cage door opened, the gentle gronkle rushed out only to get lost in a maze. _What the uh!? This wasn't here before!_ Meatlug thought panicked. Having cluster phobia, she immediately started looking for either a way out or the Dragon Lady's little hatchling to ask him for dragon nip, since she knew that the plant will calm her nerves down.

Seeing a wide awake and full of energy Hiccup, she took chase. Meatlug noticed that Hiccup kept glancing up confused, so the gronkle looked up and notice that Stoic was falling asleep in his seat. An elderly lady that was holding a staff kept whacking him awake. _Last night's fight took a toll on him_ Meatlug thought.

Hiccup finally got the message and turned around to scratch Meatlug's chin since he was out of dragon nip. Purring contently, Meatlug fell fast asleep.

 **A/N: Skytalon asked why we're strangling Stoic, right now is because he is falling asleep during Dragon Training, soon through he is going to arrest Toothless even though he recognized the night fury as the dragon that help him save his son. Also Mildew is reason why Hiccup is a heavy sleeper. Not saying anymore! ;)**


	6. Chaperone and the Nest

**A/N: Skytalon complained that I was spoiling this chapter. Honestly, for the most part it follows the movie with added in-between scenes.**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews everyone! I normally don't comment on them, but with my new story, Ninjas of Prophecy: School of Secrets, I commented on a review because it was a question. Skytalon said that reviewers like to be acknowledge, so I decided to work on that.**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING!_**

Chaperone and the Nest

 _Toothless' p.o.v_

Toothless woke up to a darkening sky. _Great, I slept all day_ Toothless thought sleepily. He pulled out his phone and noticed he had one new text message:

D.L: What Happened!?

Toothless immediately texted back:

N.F: Sorry! I fell asleep

N.F: how was I supposed to know they

N.F: would strike that same night?

D.L: No! My husband!

N.F: what about him?

D.L: he hates dragons.

N.F: wait what!?

D.L: I know! Maybe he understood

D.L: that you meant no harm to

D.L: our little boy!

Toothless lets this sink in. _If that's the case, maybe we can end this war sooner than we all thought_ , Toothless jumped up as he quickly putted away his phone. Just then, he heard strange noises. Stepping down, Toothless saw a girl with Hiccup speaking aggressively towards him. Seeing that Hiccup was nervous, Toothless stepped down, "Now miss, step away from Hiccup or else!" the night fury growled, blinking sleep from his eyes.

The girl shoved Hiccup behind suddenly and pointed her ax at Toothless. "Last warning! Leave NOW!" Toothless shouted as he plasma blasted the ax away from her. Hiccup leapt in between the two warriors, speaking quickly and calmly in his native tongue. It was now that Toothless realize he can understand Norse a little bit. He got "Friend", "Toothless", and surprisingly "Astrid". Toothless wondered if Hiccup had spoken of an Astrid before.

Just then, the girl (or Astrid to us) burst out running. Hiccup said something that sounded a lot like "dead". Turning around, Toothless went and got his phone, only for Hiccup to follow and jump on his back.

Rolling his eyes, Toothless helped Hiccup put the girl in a tree. The two spoke back in forth in their native tongue. Not catching anything, Toothless let his mind wander to other things. _I wonder if the girl is Hiccup's girlfriend? Wait, does Dragon Lady know that her hatchling as a girlfriend? Does Stoic? I am soo tired. I think I'll just do a quick few stunts to wake myself up._

At that, Toothless leapt into the air, completely oblivious to the fact that Hiccup's girlfriend had climbed onto his back. As he did the stunts of diving and spinning, he heard Hiccup yelling his name and other things. _What is wrong with him? He has flown on my back so many times, Hiccup should be used to my stunts_ Toothless thought confused. Then he heard it. A whimper from a human that isn't Hiccup's. _Oh Thor! Oh Thor! I forgot about Hiccup's girlfriend!_ Toothless quickly leveled out and started to fly smoothly. _Looks like I am chaperoning this date_ Toothless thought as he become aware of a small voice telling him to come to it.

Panic seized the night fury, the call of the queen! He had managed to ignore it, but tonight it was to strong! Next thing Toothless knows, he is inside the nest watching the others being forced to feed the constantly hungry queen. Soon a familiar gronkle flown out to the queen's pit, _Captain Clawstone!_ Toothless knows Clawstone is one of the rebels' leaders _and_ Meatlug's aging sire.

Just then, her majesty's head shoot up and swallowed Clawstone whole. Frightened, Toothless hurried and left as all the rebel dragons tried to cover him. Barf and Belch's second cousin was eaten in the escape. _I hate to break the news to them, especially Meatlug. Who knew gronkles are so sensitive?_ Toothless worried as they headed back to Berk.

Landing in the cove, Hiccup and his girlfriend hopped of chattering. Toothless wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking of a plan. A wonderful plan! Toothless interrupted them, growling, "Hey! We can tell your alpha, Stoic I think, about Red Death and we all can help each other fight her!"

The hatchlings appear to have disagreed with me as they have left, heading back to the wooden nest.

 _Hookfang's p.o.v_

Hookfang was mad. He just lost the fifth level of _Descendents: Wicked World_ the tenth time in a row! _Why can't I get the magic puzzle correct!? I'm playing a dark fairy for crying out loud!_ Hookfang growled underneath his breathe.

He checked who he was playing against and found the name T. _Who is T? Why is he so good at this?_ Hookfang questioned. Then it hit the monstrous nightmare hard. **_TOOTHLESS!_** Hookfang roared as he charged out. 

Quickly climbing the walls, Hookfang clinged to the ceiling, looking for an exit, so that he can yell at Toothless face to face. Blowing fire, Hookfang tried to melt the chains, before deciding that melting chains took too long and jumped down to where he noticed Hiccup was standing.

The hatchling threw a dagger away and his horned hat. "I don't know what you are doing or saying, but I need you to give me directions to Toothless!" Hookfang, forever impatient, snapped before realizing the out stretched hand.

 _Oh! He wants to pet me! I remember when Dragon Lady petted me. That felt good…_ Hookfang thought as he slowly leaned forward. Then there was a loud bang. "Ow! My ears!" Hookfang roared painfully.

Stoic leapt down and joined the fight along with Astrid. Hookfang would have defeated them easily if it wasn't for… "Hooky! Get back online! I was about to defeat you!" Toothless roared as he landed in front of Hiccup. Stoic immediately started attacking the night fury.

"Hey! What's ya doin'?" the dragons roared in unison. Toothless even pulled out his phone and tried to get Stoic to recognize him as the dragon that helped him save Hiccup. Stoic wouldn't listen and recaptured Hookfang and captured Toothless.

He was going to kill the younger dragon when recognition flickered across his face. Stoic then gave his men orders and left with Hiccup. The dragons were thrown in separate cages.

Hookfang's phone started playing _You are My Sunshine_. Quickly, Hookfang answered, "Hello? Hookfang speaking."

"Hooky, I just got captured! Please come help me!" Toothless voice whined on the other end.

Hookfang groaned. Never ever give your phone number to a night fury!


	7. Final Battle and Brothers

**A/N: Okay, so no new reviews… I guess all there is to say is…**

 **Sorry for the extra short chapter, and…**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

Final Battle and Brothers

 _Toothless p.o.v_

Toothless woke up with a start. He was being loaded on one of the Vikings moving islands. He jerked against the bonds, panicking; _I am too young to die! I am too young to die! I am too young to die!_ Toothless tried to reason with Stoic, "If you don't release me now, I will call your mate and tattle on you!"

The plea appears to fall on death ears. Stoic learned over Toothless and said something that by the tone, it was an insult. Toothless huffs and starts to wonder what Dragon Lady sees in him.

 _Hookfang p.o.v_

Hookfang was sleeping soundly, just glad to be still alive. When he heard the cage opened. Looking up he spotted Hiccup approaching him. Hookfang crooned, "Hi Hiccup, What'sa want?" Hiccup held his hand over Hookfang's snot. Understanding the silent plea to follow him, Hookfang left his cage only for Hiccup to introduce him to a blacked haired hatchling.

Hiccup introduced Meatlug to the husky blonde hatchling, Barf and Belch to the twin hatchlings, and Stormfly to the feisty blonde hatchling. After words, they all left to defeat the Red Death and save Toothless.

 _Toothless p.o.v_

 _B- O- R- E- D, I am B- O- R- E- D. In other words, I'm_ _ **bored**_ **,** Toothless thought sleepily. Unfortunately, they had arrived at the nest and now the idiotic Vikings are blowing holes in the mountain. Immediately dragons of all species flew away at top speed. Toothless roared at them, "Hey! Down here! Don't forget me! I don't wanna die!"

Only the dragons' couldn't hear Toothless over the angry roar of the so called queen, **"WHO DARES DISTURB MY BEATY REST!? IT TAKES A LOT OF EFFORT TO LOOK THIS GREAT, YOU KNOW!?"**

Toothless started counting the seconds till his death when, "Okay rebels! We've been talking about dethroning the queen long enough! Time to put our plans in action! Call all your partners, including Dragon Lady! This ends today!" Toothless looks up and sees Hookfang, Stormfly, and Meatlug, Barf and Belch heading his way.

Hearing Hookfang's rally call, other dragons soon joined up with the cavalry. Toothless cheers them on until he noticed to things, 1). The floating island is on fire, and 2). Hiccup is standing next to him.

The two friends went underwater for a few seconds, and then Stoic saved both of them. _I wonder if that means he is willing to call me son? I hope so! I always wanted a little brother!_

Hiccup and Toothless flew up and taunted the red death. After Toothless' tail fin broke midflight, the two brothers plasma blasted inside the red death's mouth, killing her once and for all. Then they crashed and burned big time. Toothless did his best to shield his little brother.

Stoic rushed up to Toothless after the flames went out. Kneeling, Stoic spoke in his language sounding really sad. Toothless smiled at him, "Don't worry Dad! (This got face palms from the other dragons) I got Hiccup, see?" at that Toothless lifted up his wing and showed Hiccup sleeping peacefully by his side. Stoic immediately grabbed his littlest son and checked to make certain that he was still breathing. After that, he petted his biggest son.

 _A few weeks later, Toothless' p.o.v_

Toothless was checking on Hiccup again. Dad was busy working and it was the least he can do for his new family. Hookfang, Stormfly and the other dragons gave up on telling Toothless that Stoic wasn't his long lost sire. Dad had gotten me a fire prove bed that his upstairs in mine and Hiccup's room.

Hiccup stirred suddenly. Excited, Toothless leaned over him, only to end up bouncing all over the house when his eyes opened. After helping Hiccup get used to his metal leg, the brothers headed outside. Dad spoke to Hiccup, then Uncle Gobber. Hiccup's girlfriend kissed him good morning, then we went flying with are amazing friends.

 _I wonder if Hiccup wants to watch this new movie with us? It is called How to Train Your Dragon, being a documentary on the final battle_ , Toothless thought excitedly.

 _ **The End!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it says complete, but Toothless is sleeping in the same room as Hiccup, who doesn't know about cell phones. So what happens if Toothless gets a phone call from you know who... and Hiccup answers. I.O.N**

Wait... my mom's still alive!?

Hiccup was asleep in his bed. Across the room Toothless was curled on his marble slab. It was almost midnight and all is quiet until...

 _Everybody wants to be a cat_ started to blast from Toothless' phone. Startled, Hiccup sat up from his bed, looking for the source of the strange song. It wasn't long till he noticed it was coming from Toothless' strange small box he carries everywhere. Now that Hiccup thinks about it, most dragons seem to have one. Putting on his leg, Hiccup made his way to where Toothless laid the box thing next to his bed.

Picking it up, Hiccup noticed there was a flashing green button and pushed it. The song about cats ended abruptly. Then Hiccup remembered how he seen the dragons hold the box to their ears. Deciding to give it a try, Hiccup did just that…

" _Hello? Toothless? Is Hiccup awake yet?_ " a female voice came from the box. Hiccup did his best not to drop it (her?) on the floor.

Sitting down, he answered the voice, "Yea, I'm awake. Who are you, what are you? Last I check boxes don't talk."

There was silence until, " _Hiccup!? What are you doing on Toothless' phone!?_ "

Hiccup frowned, "You still didn't give me a name and what's a phone? Last I check I'm on my bed."

The voice laughed, " _A phone is a device that allows the user to have a conversation with someone far away. You also can write them messages with the phone that they'll receive within minutes._ "

Hiccup smiled, "Okay, but I'm not on the phone. Also, what's your name?"

The voice answered, " _You say someone is on the phone when they are using it. Please don't ask me why, I don't know. About my name, I'm your mother Valka._ "

Hiccup did drop the phone this time. Scrambling, he quickly picked it up, "Are you calling from Valhalla?"

Valka laughed, " _Not quite, I'm not dead. I'm calling from inside a large glacier. How are you, baby?_ "

Hiccup bounced slightly with excitement, "I'm good! I lost my leg!"

Valka fought laughter, " _I know, Toothless told me_."

"Also, Dad gave me permission to start a How to Train Your Dragon class; we're calling it Berk's Dragon Academy. I think Astrid has a crush on me. I hope she does. I like Astrid, a lot. She's awesome! Did you know that Toothless took us on a romantic flight? That's how we found the nest. Enough about me! Mom, what about you? How did you get stuck in a glacier?"

Valka did laugh this time, " _That is a long story, though I'm glad you are doing just fine. You can use Toothless' phone to call me anytime, just click the button that say's Dragon Lady. Okay?_ "

"Okay, do you know any cool dragons? Other than night furies? Dad said you were eaten by the Red Death, how you escape? Are you by yourself or is someone with you? If so, who?"

" _Whoa there! Slow down Hiccup, one question at a time. Yes, I do know some really cool dragons that aren't in the Big Book of Dragons. A stormcutter named Cloudjumper dropped me in this glacier. He is also with me right now. Anything else you want to know?_ "

Hiccup smiled, "Actually, I was wondering…"

…..

Toothless woke up around dawn and reached for his phone…

Which had moved. Panicking he looked around the room for it when he finally found it. In Hiccup's bed. Who was holding it in his sleep. Noticing it was still on, Toothless carefully took it back without waking the young hatchling up.

He then timidly spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

" _Toothless? About time! I talked to Hiccup most of last night!_ " Valka's voice came through in a panic.

Toothless bit back a laugh, "I think you talked him to sleep. How about we say good bye and hang up so you can get some shut eye?"

Valka sighed, " _Thank goodness! He asked me what my favorite song is, so I sang it to him. Must have put him to sleep. Bye Toothless!_ "

Toothless laughed, "Bye Valka."

s


End file.
